


Bacardi

by gildedfrost



Series: Top Shelf [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: “I’ve always wondered: Did you get the scar before or after you turned?”
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Top Shelf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905412
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Bacardi

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: My Heart is Cold

“I’ve always wondered: Did you get the scar before or after you turned?”

“I’ve got a lot of scars, babe,” Gavin says, fixing his hair in the mirror. God, he’s actually getting dressed up for something after who knows how many years. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

Connor spins Gavin around to face him. “This one,” he says, leaning in to kiss the bridge of Gavin’s nose. He looks so damn pleased with himself, LED spinning bright blue and eyes crinkling at the corners. 

Gavin hums. “Maybe, if I don’t hate this event, I’ll tell you before sunrise.”


End file.
